


Maudit Karma

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Coup de foudre, Crack, DoctorSoo, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High Chanyeol on meds, Hospital, I just love Chansoo, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Maybe sequel?, TeacherChan, and miss them, pining chan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Os Chansoo  - Maudit KarmaChanyeol a la pire malchance du monde et maintenant qu'il est blessé, il se demande ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver tandis qu'il va à l'hôpital pour faire soigner son bras cassé. En chemin il ne pensait pas craquer pour son urgentiste et avouer sa flamme si rapidement.Love so much Chansoo !!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

OS Chansoo - Maudit karma

Devait-il maudire les dieux ou son karma ? Chanyeol ne savait même plus. Les catastrophes s’accumulaient autour de lui et il commençait à se dire qu’il avait dû être extrêmement chanceux dans son ancienne vie pour que l’on veuille à ce point le lui faire payer dans celle-ci. Après un déménagement forcé à cause d’un litige avec son propriétaire, des vacances repoussées quand sa voiture était tombée en panne, il venait de faire une mauvaise chute en tombant des escaliers. 

Il en était là, à presser son bras contre sa poitrine pour prévenir un autre geste qui aurait pu aggraver la situation tandis qu’il attendait l’ambulance qu’il venait d’appeler. Pourquoi avait-il glissé dans les escalier ? Il n’en savait rien mais toujours est-il que quand il avait voulu se relever il s’était rendu compte que son bras était probablement cassé et que la douleur au niveau de son genoux n’annonçait rien de bon. 

Reprenant son téléphone, Chanyeol se dit qu’il devrait peut-être appeler l’un de ses amis pour qu’il l’accompagne à l’hôpital, mais c’est à ce moment qu’il se rend compte qu’il n’a plus de batterie. Soupirant, Chanyeol ravale l’agacement qui commence à le submerger et range son téléphone dans sa poche.  
Il avait aussi apparemment choisi son moment pour sa chute, il était tard et il n’y avait personne dans la rue. Cherchant le positif, il se dit qu’au moins l’ambulance ne devrait pas être longue à arriver et effectivement, il n’a à patienter que quelques minutes avant d’entendre les sirènes salutaires.

“C’est vous qui nous avez appelés ?  
-Oui, je suis tombé des escaliers, je crois que j’ai le bras cassé et j’ai très mal au genoux.”  
Il suit le regard de l’un des ambulanciers qui regarde perplexe le petit escalier rambardé qui se trouve derrière Chanyeol. Leur regard se croisent et celui de Chanyeol se fait peu amène quand il voit une lueur de jugement dans celui de l’ambulancier. L’homme n’ajoute rien et se tourne plutôt vers sa collègue pour sortir le brancard.  
“Vous pouvez vous relever ?”  
Chanyeol secoue négativement la tête et accepte la main tendue avant de s’asseoir tant bien que mal sur la civière. 

Ayant la tête qui tourne, il s’allonge et tente de ne penser à rien durant tout le trajet qui le mène à l’hôpital. De loin, il entend une discussion entre les ambulanciers mais n’y prête pas attention. 

Rapidement, les portes s’ouvrent et Chanyeol pense être soulagé d’être enfin arrivé mais ses douleurs sont ravivées par les déplacements et il croise les doigts pour être pris en consultation rapidement. Malheureusement, sa chance n’a toujours pas tournée et on l’informe qu’il va lui falloir prendre son mal en patience. 

Assis dans la salle d’attente, Chanyeol laisse sa tête reposer contre le mur et jette un coup d’oeil aux autres patients. Sur sa droite se trouve un homme qui semble s’être blessé au doigt, la quantité de sang qui imbibe son mouchoir lui fait détourner le regard, et sur sa gauche il y a deux autres patients. Deux adolescentes, l’une des deux semble avoir un problème avec sa respiration. Chanyeol soupire, se doutant que l’attente risquait d’être longue. 

Au alentour de deux heures du matin, l’arrivée de deux nouveaux urgentistes renforce l’équipe et fait accélérer les choses. Le premier a une haute stature et un visage fermé, Chanyeol prie intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver à ses bons soin et retiens un soupir de soulagement quand il le voit se diriger vers un autre patient. Il reporte son attention vers le second, celui qui se tient devant lui avec son dossier à la main.  
“Park Chanyeol ? .. Park Chanyeol ?”  
Il lui faut une seconde pour remonter à la surface et Chanyeol secoue la tête pour se concentrer. Il ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Est-ce que cela venait de sa douleur ? Il était en train d’halluciner c’est ça ? Parce qu’il était impossible que l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui soit aussi craquant qu’il le voyait. Depuis quand les médecins étaient-ils aussi beaux ? Chanyeol se dit qu’au vu de l’heure tardive, il ne devrait plus se fier à ce qu’il voyait. 

“Park Chanyeol ?  
-Ah .. oui, c’est moi.  
-Bien, je vois dans votre dossier que vous venez pour une fracture au bras et une potentiel entorse à la jambe, c’est bien cela ?”  
Chanyeol est subjugué par la manière dont les lèvres du médecin bougent et ce n’est que quand il voit ses sourcils se relever qu’il comprend que celui-ci attend une réponse. N’ayant pas écouté ce qu’on lui disait, il se contente de hocher la tête. “Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-Une mauvaise chute.  
-Bien, on va aller examiner ça.” 

L’urgentiste le conduit jusqu’à une salle d’examen et Chanyeol fait de son mieux pour masquer sa douleur. Cela ne doit pas bien fonctionner car le médecin se penche vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
“La douleur s’intensifie ?  
-Un peu.  
-C’est normal, vos muscles se sont refroidis. Vous n’avez pas pris d’anti-douleurs ?  
-Non pas encore. J’ai mal au genoux mais c’est surtout la tête qui me fait le plus souffrir.”  
L’homme hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers un placard pour en sortir divers médicaments. Chanyeol fait de son mieux pour lire la plaque accrochée à sa blouse mais les contorsions le font grimacer.  
“Vous ne devriez pas trop bouger.” Suivant le conseil, Chanyeol ravale sa déception et s’allonge sur la table d’examen. 

Il sent un frisson quand le médecin soulève son bras droit pour l’examiner. Ce dernier se trompe sur la source du tressaillement et presse ses paumes l’une contre l’autre.  
“Désolé, j’ai les mains froides.” Chanyeol aimerait le détromper mais que dire ? Qu’il appréciait le contact de ses mains sur lui ? Il n’était pas assez irréfléchi pour ça. 

L’examen prend quelques minutes et Chanyeol les met à profit pour observer son médecin. De larges mains, de grands yeux et un air sérieux sur le visage. S’il n’y avait pas ces lèvres parfaitement dessinées, peut-être que le tout aurait un air trop sévère mais il y avait ce quelque chose de bienveillant et délicat qui contrebalançait.

Le médecin dû se rendre compte du regard posé sur lui car relevant le regard, ses yeux croisent ceux de Chanyeol.  
“Je vous fais mal ?  
-N.. non, ça va.” Pendant une seconde Chanyeol est tenté d’ajouter quelque chose mais un homme fait irruption dans la salle.  
“Do ? Le chef Kim va venir faire sa tournée.  
-Déjà ?” L’inconnu hausse les épaules avant de sortir aussi vite qu’il était rentré.  
Le médecin retourne son attention vers Chanyeol et se sent obligé de s’expliquer.  
“Kim Junmyeon, c’est le chef de la traumatologie. Il vient régulièrement contrôler les urgences, vous n’avez pas à vous en faire.  
-Contrôler ? Pourquoi ?  
-La nuit il n’y a que des petits effectifs aux urgences et la plupart sont des internes - comme moi - donc le chef du service passe régulièrement pour s’assurer qu’on a pas besoin d’aide.” Il se méprend sur le regard que lui lance Chanyeol “mais je vous assure que je suis parfaitement compétent dans mon métier, mon internat est presque fini. Je gère les urgences depuis un moment maintenant.  
-Je vous fais confiance.”  
Chanyeol ne doutait pas une seconde des capacités de son médecin, pour tout dire il était déjà satisfait que cette visite ait apporté deux éléments positifs, le fait que l’urgentiste initie de lui même la conversation, et que désormais il connaissait son nom de famille. 

Il est toutefois obligé de revenir au moment présent en sentant les mains de l’urgentiste passer sur son avant bras. Il ne parvient pas à retenir un cri de douleur quand le coude est sollicité pour voir la gravité de la fracture. 

Chanyeol se voit annoncer que son bras est bien cassé et qu’il faut re-positionner le coude avant de plâtrer. La manipulation fait arracher des grognements sourds de la part de Chanyeol. 

“Do, force un peu sur les anti-douleurs, j’aimerais bien réussir à me concentrer.” Apparement son inconfort n’est pas resté étranger aux salles de consultations environnantes et l’urgentiste lance un regard désolé à Chanyeol avant d’augmenter sa perfusion.  
“C’est presque fini.” 

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Chanyeol pour commencer à sentir les effets du traitement. Le plâtre est à peine posé qu’il sent la douleur laisser place à une hébétude bienheureuse. Les analgésiques sont forts et bien vite Chanyeol perd tout contrôle sur ses mouvements et ses paroles. 

Il sent les mains de l’urgentiste passer à son genoux.  
“Rien de cassé à ce niveau là. Ce n’est pas une entorse non plus, simplement un tendon qui est un peu délié. Par précaution je vais vous mettre une atèle. Vous êtes-vous déjà blessé à ce genoux ?  
-Vous avez des mains très douces.  
-Euh… merci … mais en ce qui concerne le genoux ?  
-Je ne sens plus rien du tout, vos mains sont magiques docteur Do.” Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû accompagner sa phrase d’un clin d’oeil, mais autrement il n’aurait jamais vu l’urgentiste se mettre à rougir. 

“Monsieur Park, je suis content que les anti-douleurs fassent effets mais il faut vous concentrer pour que je puisse terminer mon examen.  
-Je suis tout à vous doc.” Chanyeol se sent tellement bien. Il remarque la gêne qui s’affiche sur le visage du médecin, et la main qu’il passe dans sa nuque en détournant le regard mais il trouve que son embarras le rend encore plus charmant. 

Ses collègues choisissent ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce suivi du chef Kim. Kyungsoo tente de faire diversion en présentant le dossier du patient et il se dit qu’il va échapper au pire quand il voit le regard de Chanyeol se focaliser sur Sehun, mal lui en prend. 

“Oh ! Je vous reconnais, vous êtes le docteur qui est arrivé en même temps que cute docteur Do. Whaou ! Comment cela se fait que tous les médecins soient aussi beaux ici ?” Étrangement, Chanyeol ne trouvait plus le visage de Sehun si sévère, il lui adresse un grand sourire et va même jusqu’à lui faire un signe de la main. 

“Cute docteur Do ?” Sehun détache les mots d’un ton nonchalant et à la fois condescendant.” Les collègues de Kyungsoo se regardent l’air moqueur. Certains masquent leur sourire derrière leur carnet de notes. Le regard de Kim Junmyeon se durci tandis qu’il impose le silence parmi ses élèves. Il se tourne ensuite vers Kyungsoo, le regard interrogateur.  
“Kyungsoo ? Vous m’expliquez ?  
-J’ai dû re-placer son coude, il est sous morphine.  
-C’est vrai, je me sens super bien.” Chanyeol affiche un sourire si éclatant, si satisfait que Kyungsoo ne peut s’empêcher d’en esquisser un, plus petit, juste au coin des lèvres. 

“Il a un tendon délié, j’allais lui poser une attelle.  
-Bien, je peux voir le dossier ?”  
Kyungsoo tend les feuilles qu’il a entre les mains à Kim Junmyeon. Ce dernier le passe en revue avant de le montrer à ses élèves.  
“Vous avez bien dressé le diagnostic. Avez-vous rempli la partie administrative en même temps ?  
-Non, j’ai vérifié la partie “profil” avant la consultation et j’ai rempli celle “examen” pendant que le plâtre séchait.  
-C’est une bonne méthode.” Le chef de la traumatologie s’approche à son tour de Chanyeol et lui demande d’un signe de tête s’il peut l’examiner. Le jeune homme hoche la tête. 

Les mains de Junmyeon sont plus froides sur sa peau et Chanyeol ne peut retenir un éclat de rire quand il les sent passer sur ses côtes.  
“Vous lui avez donné une sacrée dose.  
-La douleur était intense.”  
Après un rapide examen, Junmyeon en conclut de même qu’une simple attelle suffira et il se tourne vers un interne plus jeune pour réaliser la tâche. 

Chanyeol voit Kyungsoo se relever et se tourner vers Sehun pour lui parler. Un interne au sourire timide et au visage rond s’approche de lui.  
“Je suis le docteur Kim Minseok, je vais poser votre attelle.  
-Non, je veux rester avec le docteur Do.”  
Ce dernier est accaparé par sa discussion et ne semble pas l’entendre. Quand tous les médecins commencent à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d’examen, Chanyeol attrape la main du docteur Do. 

“Je crois qu’il y en a un qui a un faible pour toi Do.”  
Kyungsoo se détourne embarrassé. Il essaie de se dégager de l’emprise mais Chanyeol serre plus fort sa paume dans la sienne.  
“Tout vas bien, le docteur Kim va prendre soin de vous.  
-Whaou ! Vous avez vraiment une voix magnifique. Très grave, très en contraste avec ce à quoi on pourrait attendre au premier regard.”  
N’arrivant plus à se retenir, les collègues de Kyungsoo éclatent de rire et cette fois-ci Junmyeon ne fait rien pour les retenir. 

Sehun donne un coup de coude à Kyungsoo. Son visage se fend d’un sourire en coin.  
“C’est toujours toi qui a les bons plans. Pendant que moi je me coltine le cuisinier du dimanche qui se coupe un doigt, toi tu as le gars mignon qui te fait des déclarations.” Kyungsoo ne dit rien, il se contente de pousser Sehun vers la sortie et tend un sourire compatissant à Minseok. Pour autant, Chanyeol ne lâche pas sa main et c’est Junmyeon qui intervient.  
“Do, il semblerait que votre patient ait besoin de vos soins, vous serez donc en charge de lui - aujourd’hui et pour la visite de contrôle.  
-Mais…  
-Et j’ai un petit doute en ce qui concerne le genoux, faites- lui passer un scan voulez-vous ?”  
Kyungsoo soupire mais ne peut contredire un ordre de son supérieur. 

Se rasseyant sur le siège, il se tourne vers Chanyeol.  
“Vous auriez pu vous faire soigner par le docteur Kim, il est très compétent.  
-Mais bien moins charmant, et, j’ai confiance en vous.  
-C’est la morphine qui parle.”

Chanyeol secoue vigoureusement la tête et Kyungsoo sort son téléphone de sa poche. Un coup de fil rapide lui apprend que le scan est en maintenance et qu’il n’y aura une possibilité de rendez-vous que le lendemain matin.  
“Cela veut dire que je passe la nuit ici ?  
-Dans tous les cas je ne vous aurais pas laissé repartir avec la dose de morphine que vous avez dans le sang.  
-Cela veut dire que vous passez la nuit avec moi ? C’est notre première nuit ensemble ?”  
Peut-être que le sourire était de trop mais étrangement, Chanyeol trouvait la situation amusante. Kyungsoo beaucoup moins. Avec un air réprobateur sur le visage il lance un long regard à son patient.  
“Cela veut dire que je vais poser l’attelle et vous conduire à une chambre pour que vous vous reposiez un peu et demain matin vous ferez un scan pour votre genoux.  
-Vous ne restez pas avec moi ?  
-J’ai d’autres patients à m’occuper. De toute manière les calmants vont continuer leur effet et vous ne devriez pas tarder à vous endormir.”  
Rien que le fait d’en parler fait bailler Chanyeol mais il lutte et se redresse pour regarder Kyungsoo lui placer son attelle. Ses gestes sont précis et efficaces. Il fait son possible pour ne pas trop faire pression sur sa jambe. 

“Vous êtes aussi délicat avec tous vos patients ou juste ceux qui sont mignons ?” Chanyeol éclate de rire en voyant le regard de Kyungsoo se relever vivement vers le sien. “J’ai entendu votre collègue.  
-C’était une plaisanterie, et c’est Sehun qui vous trouve mignon, pour ma part je n’ai rien dis.”  
Fatiguant sur ses avant bras, Chanyeol se rallonge sur la table d’examen. Il commence à prendre conscience que la morphine désinhibe complètement toute forme de politesse chez lui. Pourtant, c’est plus fort que lui, l’envie de se laisser aller et de tenter sa chance est vivace.  
“Doc’, vous avez quelqu’un dans votre vie ?” Kyungsoo ne relève pas la tête et continue son travail.  
“Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question appropriée.  
-Je demande juste par curiosité… et peut-être aussi parce que je suis intéressé ?” Cette fois-ci, Kyungsoo repose la jambe de Chanyeol sur la table et se relève.  
“C’est très direct comme approche.  
-Je sais que j’en aurais moins le courage demain, une fois que la morphine ne fera plus effet.  
-Et peut-être que c’est une bonne chose. L’anti-douleur aveugle votre jugement.”  
Tandis que Kyungsoo l’aide à s’asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant, Chanyeol secoue vivement la tête.  
“Non, je vous trouvais déjà craquant avant que vous ne me donniez des médicaments.” Kyungsoo mord sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire devant cette logique implacable mais échoue. Il semblerait que les médicaments fassent dire à Chanyeol tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Son air amusé n’échappe pas à ce dernier qui prend un air offensé. “Je suis sérieux, je vous propose un vrai rendez-vous.” 

Kyungsoo ne dit rien tandis qu’il conduit Chanyeol à sa nouvelle chambre et c’est une fois installé qu’il se penche vers lui pour lui dire d’un ton bas.  
“Si demain, avec les idées claires, vous me le re-proposez - je déciderais d’une réponse - mais pour ce soir, je pense que le repos est déjà un bon début.”

Chanyeol aimerait ajouter quelque chose mais la fatigue le prend et il se voit sombrer dans le sommeil. 

Le lendemain matin c’est un lourd mal de crâne qui le sort de ses songes. L’anti-douleur a perdu de son intensité et il retrouve avec insatisfaction la souffrance de son corps endoloris. Se passant une main sur le visage, Chanyeol sort de sa léthargie et se redresse. Il tente de s’asseoir mais le mouvement est trop brusque et lui donne le tourni. 

C’est à ce moment là qu’un aide-soignant entre pour lui donner son petit déjeuner.  
“Ah bonjour Monsieur Park, vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-J’ai vraiment mal à la tête et je me sens cassé mais ça va.  
-Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillé, en attendant vous devez manger pour reprendre des forces.” L’homme lui tend son plateau repas et sort de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. 

Il ne faut qu’un instant pour que rapidement différents médecins passent leurs têtes par la porte, soit pour lui faire un signe de la main, soit un petit sourire en coin, mais toujours avec cet ajout que le “cute docteur Do” allait bientôt passer. Et soudain, tout revient en flot pour Chanyeol. Qu’avait-il fait ? Qu’avait-il dit ?  
Se laissant retomber dans son lit, il cache son visage dans ses oreillers et retiens un gémissement de frustration. Il se rappelait de tout ce qu’il avait dit et surtout sous-entendu, comment allait-il faire face à son médecin maintenant ?

Peut-être devait-il tout miser sur l’assurance ? Il n’avait qu’à affirmer qu’il assumait parfaitement ses actions … non il en était incapable ?  
Nier ? Pareil.. un seul regard de Kyungsoo et il était certain de complètement s’empourprer. Alors de là à mentir ?  
Il allait jouer la carte de la timidité ? Que faire d’autre ? S’excuser et espérer que son médecin ne soit pas trop remonté contre lui ? Enfin, une chose était sûre, il avait grillé toutes ses chances. 

Prenant son parti de ne pas sur-réfléchir la situation, Chanyeol décide de manger son petit déjeuner et il pense avoir réussi à recouvrer son calme mais se rend compte que ce n’est pas pas le cas quand il voit la silhouette de Kyungsoo se découper dans l’embrasure. 

“Monsieur Park ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
-B-Bien.”  
Chanyeol ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis que le médecin s’avance pour contrôler le plâtre et l’attelle. Il attend le moment où il lui dira quelque chose mais Kyungsoo prend d’abord le temps de consigner ses observations dans le dossier. Mais sentant le regard de Chanyeol sur lui, il finit par tourner son regard vers le sien.  
“On m’a dit que vous ressentiez quelques douleurs ce matin ?  
-Un peu, les.. les médicaments ne font plus effets.  
-Ça ne m’étonne pas.” Kyungsoo se détourne pour aller notifier ses nouveaux ordres aux infirmières. “Je vous prescrit des anti-douleurs. Rien de très fort, pas de quoi vous faire perdre la tête.” Le sous entendu est légitime et Chanyeol l’aurait juste accepté sans sourciller s’il n’avait pas été si surpris par ce qu’il venait de voir. Était-ce vraiment un clin d’oeil que venait de lui lancer le docteur Do ? Si … si c’était le cas cela voulait dire .. cela voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas ruiné toutes ses chances ? 

Il fallait qu’il en ait le coeur net. 

Quand Kyungsoo revient vers lui en posant l’ordonnance sur la table, Chanyeol se redresse.  
“Je voulais vous dire … concernant hier…” Chanyeol soupire. “Je sais que je n’étais pas moi même et j’ai compris ce matin, en entendant vos collègues, que je vous ais mis dans l’embarras.” Il voit Kyungsoo secouer la tête mais il continue. “Je voulais m’excuser, je n’aurais pas dû…” Chanyeol s’arrête et passe une main sur son visage. C’est Kyungsoo qui continue pour lui.  
“Vous n’auriez pas dû ? Quoi ? M’inviter à sortir ?  
-Non ce n’est pas ça ! Je le voulais ! Enfin ..” Chanyeol s’était redressé brusquement mais il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu’il venait de dire et voulait se rattraper. Il est d’autant plus surpris quand il entend Kyungsoo éclater de rire. Chanyeol ne peut s’empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. 

“Hier soir j’ai eu droit à des déclarations enflammées et une invitation mais je ne sais pas si je dois mettre ça sur le compte de la morphine ou .. d’autre chose ?” Son ton est doux et Chanyeol comprend enfin que le médecin est plus amusé par la situation qu’embarrassé. Leur regard ne se quittent pas et Kyungsoo réalise qu’il a la pleine attention de son patient. “Je crois qu’il y avait une question que vous vouliez me poser ?” 

Chanyeol laisse lentement l’information prendre toute sa pleine compréhension avant qu’un large sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. 

“Je me demandais si, on pouvait se revoir en dehors de l’hôpital ?  
-Est-ce que c’est un rencard ?  
-Tout à fait.” 

La réponse de Kyungsoo ne se matérialise pas tout de suite sous forme de mots mais au sourire qu’il décoche à Chanyeol, ce dernier n’a pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que la réponse est oui. Il se demande si finalement sa malchance n’était pas en train de tourner. Quel karma !


	2. Sequel

Sequel

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Les cas les plus graves s’étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres et Kyungsoo était las. Il ne souhaitait qu’une chose - rentrer chez lui. 

Il laisse échapper un soupir fatigué en enlevant ses chaussures. Ce qu’il y avait de bien avec les gardes de douze heures c’est qu’il avait droit à quarant-huit heures de repos ensuite. Et il avait une idée bien précise de comment il allait utiliser chacune de ces minutes. 

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il remarque que Chanyeol est concentré sur son travail. Au son qui sort de son casque, Kyungsoo devine qu’il ne l’a pas entendu arriver. S’approchant lentement, il retire sa veste avant de passer une main dans la nuque de son compagnon. Chanyeol sursaute mais son expression se transforme en sourire quand il se retourne.  
“Tu as passé une bonne journée ?   
-La pire.”   
Kyungsoo profite de l’espace restant dans le canapé pour se glisser dans le dos de Chanyeol. Ses bras se referment automatiquement autour de sa taille et il pose sa tête contre son épaule. Raffermissant sa prise, il ferme les yeux et son ton se fait bas.   
“Je n’ai pensé qu’à toi toute la journée, j’avais tellement hâte de rentrer.” 

La phrase fait hausser les sourcils de Chanyeol. Il est surpris de la soudaine déclaration mais pose quand même l’une de ses mains sur celle de Kyungsoo pour nouer leurs doigts.   
“Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de mon Kyungsoo ?”  
Il profite de sa main libre pour retirer son casque puis la passe sur la joue de Kyungsoo en l’entendant grommeler.   
“J’ai pas le droit à un simple câlin ?  
-Si, bien sûr mais ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes de faire des déclarations soudaines.”  
Kyungsoo ne répond pas mais hume doucement. Attendri, Chanyeol pose son front contre le sien.   
“Et.. quand tu as pensé à moi toute la journée, tu as pensé à quoi exactement ?” Chanyeol fait passer les jambes de Kyungsoo sous les siennes et se retourne dans ses bras. Il pose un instant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser lentement le long de ses tempes et de sa mâchoire.

Le moment était agréable, intime, Kyungsoo n’avait pas besoin de plus. Il laisse ses bras s’enrouler autour des épaules de Chanyeol et ses lèvres cherchent les siennes. Combien de temps restent-ils alanguis ? Il n’en sait rien, mais après cette journée, il n’avait rien souhaité d’autre que de se blottir dans les bras de Chanyeol et oublier tout le reste.

Plus tard, le soleil commence à descendre lentement à l’horizon et Kyungsoo sent la main de Chanyeol passer dans ses cheveux. Il a envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller mais une pensée n’arrête pas de revenir à la surface et il n’arrive pas à la faire taire. 

L’une de ses mains passe sous le tee-shirt de Chanyeol tandis qu’il tourne son visage vers le sien, son menton se pose sur son épaule.   
“Ça te dérange ?”  
Chanyeol est perplexe. Il tourne son regard vers celui de Kyungsoo, ses lèvres frôlant son front.   
“De quoi ?   
-Que je ne sois pas aussi expressif que toi. Je veux dire je me suis habitué à ton côté expansif, tes déclarations spontanées - c’est même comme ça qu’on s’est mis ensemble - et c’est ce que j’aime chez toi. Mais parfois, je me dis que je ne te rend pas assez la pareille.”  
Chanyeol fronce les sourcils.  
“Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-C’est juste que, quand je suis avec toi je me sens aimé. Tu es très attentionné et tu parles de tes sentiments de manière si ouverte. Ça m’arrive de me demander si toi tu n’es pas blessé par mon manque d’affection ? Je ne suis pas comme toi alors, est-ce que toi aussi tu arrives à te sentir aimé ? Est-ce que c’est suffisant ?”

En voyant la moue peinée sur le visage de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ne peut s’empêcher de sentir son coeur se serrer. Il s’enfonce un peu plus profondément dans le canapé afin que Kyungsoo sente le poids de son corps contre le sien. Il veut matérialiser sa présence de toutes les manières possible.   
“Soo, toi et moi on a pas le même caractère et ça ne me pose pas de problème. J’ai attendu des mois avant que tu ne me dises que tu m’aimes et j’ai compris que pour toi exprimer tes sentiments ce n’était pas évident. Pour être honnête, parfois, oui, j'apprécierais que tu sois plus démonstratif. Ce n’est pas que je doute, simplement j’aimerais que tu sois plus romantique mais, à l’opposé je me pose les mêmes questions. Est-ce que je ne suis pas trop tout ? Je sais que je peux être beaucoup.”  
Kyungsoo prend le bras de Chanyeol pour qu’il resserre sa prise autour de lui.   
“On est vraiment les opposés toi et moi, mais je crois que c’est pour ça que ça fonctionne.” Son nez se frotte un instant contre la joue de Chanyeol. “Je sais que mon “détachement apparent” peut être éprouvant à vivre au quotidien. Mes ex me l’ont souvent reproché, mais je vais faire un effort. Tu me donnes envies de faire des efforts. Et je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais je t’aime, vraiment.”

Chanyeol ne résiste pas à l’envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains prennent en coupe le visage de Kyungsoo.  
“Je t’aime aussi. Et du moment qu’on est honnête l’un envers l’autre, moi ça me va.” Kyungsoo se redresse dans le canapé, entraînant Chanyeol avec lui. “Je sais ce que tu ressent pour moi, même si tu ne me fais pas de longues déclarations.  
-Parce que je te le montre.” Il y a cette lueur dans le regard de Kyungsoo. Celle qui est remplie d’adoration et que Chanyeol surprend parfois. Celle aussi qui lui fait comprendre que la conversation va changer de direction. Kyungsoo n’était peut-être pas celui qui s’exprimait le plus facilement avec des mots mais il savait se faire comprendre par des gestes. Et il savait exprimer et manifester son amour d’une manière qui faisait toujours perdre la tête à Chanyeol. 

*********

Kyungsoo accélère. La musique joue à fond dans l’habitacle de la voiture mais il n’y prête pas attention. Il était terriblement en retard, Chanyeol allait le tuer. Enfin, s’il était encore debout à cette heure.   
C’était sa grande soirée, toute la faculté était présente pour la grande conférence. Il y avait même des éditeurs et des confrères qui s’étaient déplacés de loin. C’était le moment pour Chanyeol de mettre en avant sa thèse et de passer à l’étape supérieure. Il était enseignant en faculté depuis quelques années déjà. Cela lui plaisait mais il avait envie de cumuler ce travail avec la recherche. Il avait envie d’être publié et de participer à des colloques. C’était vraiment une soirée importante et Kyungsoo aurait dû être présent. Il avait promis d’être présent, et il avait failli. 

Travailler aux urgences avaient toujours son lot d’inconvénients. Kyungsoo adorait son travail, il aimait l’adrénaline et le sentiment que cela lui procurait quand il avait la capacité de venir en aide à quelqu’un, de sauver une vie. Mais il devait bien avouer que cela l’empêchait de planifier une seule de ses soirées. Quand il voulait des vacances ou quand il avait prévu de quitter le travail de bonne heure pour un date avec Chanyeol, il n’était jamais sûr de pouvoir l’honorer.

Le couple en avait fait son parti et Kyungsoo savait que Chanyeol comprenait ses impératifs. Malgré tout, il s’en voulait de n’avoir pas pu tenir sa promesse. Et il savait qu’il trouverait un Chanyeol grognon en rentrant. Est-ce que cela allait conduire à une véritable dispute ou est-ce que Chanyeol allait se contenter de bouder ? Une chose était sûre, il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement repentant et extrêmement persuasif. 

La voiture se gare dans l’allée et Kyungsoo fait son possible pour rentrer dans la maison sans faire trop de bruit. Pourtant, sa précipitation est palpable. Il retire rapidement ses chaussures et son manteau.   
Un coup d’oeil au salon lui apprend que Chanyeol n’y est pas. Il n’y a pas de lumière dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine. Ses pas le conduisent vers la chambre et dans le noir il parvient à voir la silhouette de Chanyeol sous les draps.

Pourtant, il sait à sa respiration qu’il ne dort pas. Pendant une seconde il reste interdit sur ce qu’il doit faire ? Ses gestes se font mécaniques tandis qu’il retire son pantalon et ses chaussettes. 

Il se laisse glisser sous les draps et il voit que Chanyeol ne fait pas un geste dans sa direction, qu’il ne dit rien. Deux options s’offrent à lui, soit il joue lui aussi la carte du silence et attend le lendemain pour s’excuser. Soit, il essaye de réparer les dégâts tout de suite. Et connaissant Chanyeol - cette deuxième option était probablement la meilleure. 

Passant ses bras sous la couette, Kyungsoo les enroule autour du corps de Chanyeol et plonge son visage au creux de son cou.   
“Mon Yeol.” Il sent son compagnon se tendre contre son torse. Il avait raison, Chanyeol ne dormait pas. “Mon coeur, je sais que tu m’en veux. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t’avais promis que je serais là ce soir mais … j’ai manqué à ma promesse.” Chanyeol ne dit rien. Kyungsoo presse ses lèvres contre sa peau et resserre sa prise. “S’il te plaît, parle moi. C’est moi qui suis en tort, je le sais bien, mais il faut que tu me parles mon amour.”  
Cela prend encore quelques instants mais Chanyeol finit par céder.   
“Tu étais où ?” Les mots sont détachés si lentement que Kyungsoo est capable d’en sentir autant la frustration que la colère.   
Kyungsoo soupire et presse un peu plus son visage pour déposer un baiser le long de la mâchoire de Chanyeol. Pendant une seconde son front se presse dans ses cheveux. Mais il sent Chanyeol s’agiter contre lui alors il reprend.   
“Je sais que tu vas me bouder après alors j’en profite maintenant.   
-Où étais-tu ?   
-Avec le docteur Kim.”  
Cette fois-ci, Chanyeol se retourne complètement dans ses bras pour lui faire face.  
“Le docteur Kim Minseok ?   
-Non, le docteur Kim Jongin.” La voix de Kyungsoo n’est qu’un souffle.   
“Quoi ?”  
Kyungsoo se laisse glisser sur le dos en soupirant, il sent que la discussion va être houleuse.   
“S’il te plaît..  
-Non. Soo, tu n’es pas venu à une soirée importante pour moi alors que tu étais avec ‘monsieur je flirte avec toi’ ! et il faudrait que je reste calme ?   
-Yeol !” Kyungsoo part à la recherche de sa main et noue leurs doigts ensemble. “Quand Jongin est arrivé à l’hôpital, il a été un peu ‘entreprenant’ avec moi, je le concède, mais depuis qu’il sait que je suis avec toi, il n’a rien tenté. Ce soir, je n’avais pas le choix.  
-Comment cela ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il est le seul…   
-Chirurgien pédiatrique ? Oui. Chan ! Je devais faire une opération en urgence, j’avais besoin de renfort et il était spécialiste dans le domaine.”

Chanyeol n’ajoute rien et se détourne. Soo s’arrange pour lui faire face, son corps se presse contre le sien. Ses mains passent sur son visage, “Eh ! tu peux m’en vouloir pour avoir loupé ta conférence. Je te promet que j’aurais préféré être là pour toi. Mais pour Jongin, tu ne peux pas m’accuser de quoi que ce soit. Cela fait trois ans qu’on est ensemble toi et moi, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais ça. Et même si tu n’apprécies pas Jongin, tu sais qu’il n’est pas du genre à encourager une relation adultère. Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi et il n’y aura jamais rien.  
-Ce n’est pas ce qu’il souhaiterait.” Le ton de Chanyeol est encore agacé, cependant Kyungsoo remarque que son discours commence à faire son effet.  
“Mais ce n’est pas important. Ce qu’il aurait aimé n’importe pas puisque cela ne se réalisera pas. Sois pas jaloux.”   
C’est au tour de Chanyeol de soupirer tandis qu’il passe son bras sur son visage. Quand il reprend, son ton est plus bas, plus las qu’énervé.   
“Je ne suis pas jaloux. J’aurais juste aimé que tu sois là.”  
Kyungsoo est peiné de la déception qu’il peut entendre dans la voix de Chanyeol. Il ferme un instant les yeux et tente de trouver les bons mots. Comme d’habitude, ce sont les gestes qui sont plus faciles à utiliser pour exprimer ses sentiments. 

Sa main n’a pas quitté celle de Chanyeol et il presse plus fort sa paume contre la sienne. Tournant la tête, son front se pose contre l’épaule droite de Chanyeol. Il espère que son intention est compréhensible pour son compagnon et cela semble être le cas quand Chanyeol semble rendre les armes. 

Le mouvement est subtile mais Kyungsoo sent son corps s’abandonner contre le sien.   
“Tu avais dis que tu ferais des efforts pour me montrer tes sentiments, me rassurer.   
-Ce n’est pas ce que je fais ?”  
Chanyeol tourne son visage sur le côté pour faire face à celui de Kyungsoo.   
“Sois plus convainquant.”   
Il n’y a que quelques centimètres à franchir et Kyungsoo n’hésite pas une seule seconde avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.   
“C’est mieux ?”  
Kyungsoo retiens un soupir de soulagement en voyant Chanyeol se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.   
“Recommence.”

Chanyeol avait envie de rester fâché, vraiment. Mais, il devait reconnaître que sa jalousie n’avait pas lieu d’être. Bien sûr qu’il avait confiance en Kyungsoo, et en leur couple.   
En définitive, il était plus peiné du manque de son compagnon. Cela faisait quelques semaines que leur emplois du temps ne concordaient pas et il devait avouer que cette soirée était la goutte de trop. La vérité était que Kyungsoo lui manquait et il ne gagnerait rien à le repousser - surtout en sachant que son compagnon ferait désormais tout pour se rattraper. 

Se tournant sur le côté, il se sert du bras de Kyungsoo comme d’un oreiller tandis qu’il presse sa joue contre son torse. Las bras de son compagnon s’enroulent automatiquement autour de lui.   
“Je t’en veux toujours tu sais ?   
-Je sais.   
-Et en contrepartie je vais exiger que tu fasse ressortir tout ce qu’il y a de plus romantique en toi.   
-Je m’en doute.   
-T’as pas intérêt à me lâcher.   
-Jamais.”   
Kyungsoo laisse sa tête reposer contre celle de Chanyeol.   
“Je t’aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! 
> 
> Hope your fine !   
> When I wrote this Os, I had these moments in mind so I wanted to wrote it down.   
> These are two short moments of fluff. I realised that most of the time, my Kyungsoo is really shy about his feelings so I wanted to change that and made him all fluffy and lovely ! 
> 
> I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to leave me comment :)
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Ps : I'm curently translating this fic in english, hope it'll be helpful !


	3. Sequel... 2

Sequel - 2 (parce que j’ai pas pu résister)

Sehun s’agite. Il passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement des chambres. Mais où était passé Kyungsoo ? Le jeune médecin s’inquiète. Il devait absolument retrouver son collègue.

Voyant une infirmière passer dans le couloir, il l’arrête.  
“Vous avez vu le docteur Do ?  
-Il est au bloc.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Une appendicectomie, en urgence.”   
Sehun se passe une main sur le front. Ce n’est pas possible, comment il allait lui annoncer ? 

Le temps lui paraît d’autant plus long que Sehun n’a pas une grande patience et il saute sur l’occasion dès qu’il voit Kyungsoo franchir le pas de la porte de la salle d’opération. L’urgentiste retire son calot et sursaute quand il sent Sehun lui empoigner le bras.   
“Sehun ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?  
-C’est .. hum…” Sehun prend une grande inspiration. “Ne panique pas, ok ?   
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?” Le front de Kyungsoo se fronce. “Tu m’inquiètes.  
-Tout va bien, je te le promet. Je m’en suis chargé personnellement et tout est sous contrôle.   
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-C’est Chanyeol, il a été admis aux urgences.  
-Quoi ?”   
Kyungsoo esquisse immédiatement un geste pour se rendre lui-même sur place mais il est arrêté par Sehun.   
“Tout va bien. C’était une infection, une méningite.   
-Une ménin.. mais vous avez vérifié le degré ?  
-Bien sûr. Elle est virale, non bactérienne. C’est bénin Kyungsoo.   
-Pourquoi est-il aux urgences alors ?   
-Il avait de la fièvre. C’est Minhyuk qui l’a examiné mais quand je l’ai reconnu j’ai pris le relais. Il va bien, je lui ai donné de quoi calmer la fièvre et s’il se sent mieux, demain il pourra sortir.”  
Kyungsoo est toujours aussi agité.   
“Où est-il ?” Il se détache de la prise de Sehun et recule vers les escaliers de secours.   
“Aile-ouest, chambre 12” Il n’a rien le temps d’ajouter que Kyungsoo a déjà disparu du couloir et seuls ses pas résonnants dans l’escalier indiquent sa destination. 

Quand Kyungsoo entre dans la chambre, Chanyeol est allongé, endormi. Son premier geste est vers son compagnon, il passe une main sur sa joue mais en voyant qu’il dort, il la laisse glisser pour nouer leur doigts. Son murmure se fait souffle “mon Yeol”. Il prend une seconde pour retrouver son souffle. Se penchant, son front se pose contre l’épaule de Chanyeol et il se calque sur ses battements de coeur.

Pour se rassurer, il récupère le dossier et le survole rapidement. Son inquiétude re-descend au fur et à mesure de la lecture. La tension est bonne, la température était encore un peu haute mais le rythme cardiaque était normal. Il reprenait lentement son souffle. 

Dans son sommeil, il voit Chanyeol s’agiter. Il en avait l’habitude, son compagnon faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Au nombre de nuits qu’ils avaient passé ensemble depuis les trois mois qu’ils se connaissaient, Kyungsoo avait eu le temps d’apprendre comment les gérer. Il revient vers la tête de lit et passe ses mains sur les épaules de Chanyeol, les massant lentement. Il se penche pour embrasser sa tempe “tout va bien mon coeur, ce n’est rien.”

Quand soudain, il entend un bruit et se retourne vers la porte. Il voit une infirmière entrer.   
“Vous avez fait une ponction lombaire ?”  
La jeune femme est déstabilisée par la présence de Kyungsoo mais le reconnaissant, elle répond machinalement.   
“Oui, les résultats ne vont pas tarder.  
“Il a reçu des anti douleurs ?   
-Du paracétamol.  
-Mettez plutôt de l’aspirine il va avoir besoin d’une dose plus forte.”  
La jeune femme hoche la tête. “Je peux appeler le docteur Oh c’est lui qui..  
-..est en charge du dossier, je sais. Je lui ai parlé. Je vais voir avec lui pour qu’il me transmette le dossier.” Désireuse de disposer rapidement. La femme s’efface et fait signe qu’elle repassera plus tard. 

Kyungsoo retourne son attention vers Chanyeol. Il voit la sueur se former sur son front tandis qu’il grimace dans son sommeil. Tenant toujours fermement la main de son amant dans la sienne, il la porte à ses lèvres quand un raclement de gorge l’interrompt. 

Un couple se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte.   
“Hum.. excusez moi.” Kyungsoo se redresse gêné. “Qui êtes-vous ?”  
L’homme s’impose.   
“Enfin chérie, ça se voit que c’est le petit ami de Chan.  
-Ah..?”  
Kyungsoo passe une main dans sa nuque.   
“Hum.. oui, on est ensemble. Vous.. vous êtes les parents de Chan..-yeol ?” Kyungsoo se rattrape, il avait failli laisser échapper le surnom et sur le moment, tout ce dont il avait envie c’était de faire bonne impression.   
“Oui, on a été appelé par l’hôpital quand Chanyeol a été admis. L’infirmière nous a dit qu’il allait bien mais, on ne sait pas ce qu’il a et ..” la mère de Chanyeol désigne la blouse de Kyungsoo.   
Celui-ci se reprend et se présente rapidement.   
“Oui, je suis urgentiste dans cet hôpital. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis en charge de son dossier mais mon collègue m’a transmis les informations. Il a une méningite, ce n’est pas grave mais son excès de fièvre a fait penser à une méningite à méningocoque.” Il relève rapidement les mains pour le rassurer. “Mais ce n’en est pas une, les analyses vont le confirmer. Il a besoin surtout de repos et on lui a donné des anti-douleurs et anti-inflammatoire pour la fièvre et les maux de tête. Il va s’en remettre, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter.” 

Les parents de Chanyeol laissent échapper un soupire de soulagement avant de s’approcher à leur tour du lit. Le père de Chanyeol se penche pour poser sa main sur l’épaule de son fils et ne fait aucune remarque en voyant la main de Kyungsoo entrelacée à celle de Chanyeol.  
“Merci, de prendre soin de lui.  
-Je n’ai rien fait.”   
La mère de Chanyeol tourne son attention vers Kyungsoo.   
“Vous êtes.. urgentiste ?  
-Oui, je travaille ici, je gère les urgences. J’étais au bloc quand il a été admis.”

Ils sont interrompu par l’arrivée d’une infirmière qui veut remplir les papiers administratifs. Kyungsoo est obligé de s’excuser pour reprendre ses fonctions.  
“J’ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. On se reverra je suppose.” 

Kyungsoo doit assurer sa garde, il ne peut re-passer que quand les heures de visites sont terminées. Ayant retiré sa blouse pour se changer, il se dirige vers les chambres. Dans le couloir, il croise Sehun.   
“Tu rentres ?   
-Je vais juste passer voir Chanyeol. Merci d’avoir pris son cas, j’ai confiance en Minhyuk mais je suis vraiment content que ce soit toi qui l’ai traité.   
-C’est normal, je dois t’avouer que ça m’a fait un choc aussi quand je l’ai reconnu dans la salle d’examen. On m’a envoyé les résultats, ce n’est pas un méningocoque. Il va s’en sortir.  
-Tant mieux. Tu peux me laisser le dossier ?  
-Tu veux dire la prise en charge ?   
-Oui.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas. On ne soigne pas ses proches.   
-Oui mais officiellement ça ne se saura pas.   
-Soo, laisse moi gérer. C’est une méningite, tu sais que je suis compétent. Toi, contente-toi de jouer ton rôle de petit-ami.  
-Tu as raison. Et puis, il devrait sortir rapidement.” Kyungsoo retient un bâillement. “Je vais passer le voir vite fait. Tu es de garde jusqu’à quelle heure ?   
-Six heures.   
-Ok, on se voit après-demain alors.”  
Sehun hoche la tête et Kyungsoo amorce son départ. 

Rejoignant la chambre de Chanyeol, il le trouve éveillé.   
“Eh !   
-Ça va mon coeur ?” Kyungsoo s’avance et s’allonge près de chan. Il passe ses bras autour de lui et pose sa tête sur son torse en soupirant. “J’ai pas pu venir plus tôt je suis désolé, comment tu te sens ?   
-Ça va mieux. Je me sens toujours un peu fiévreux mais la douleur a disparue.   
-Ils t’ont donné des anti-douleurs ?   
-Aspirine.” Chanyeol continue avec un clin d’oeil. “Pas de quoi me faire tourner la tête, je te rassure.   
-Pas de déclarations donc ?” Chanyeol secoue la tête avec un sourire. “Dommage.” Kyungsoo redevient plus sérieux tandis qu’il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Chanyeol. “J’ai rencontré tes parents.   
-Je sais, ils me l’ont dit. Ça s’est bien passé non ?   
-Ils ont eu l’air un peu surpris mais ils étaient surtout inquiets pour toi.   
-Ils t’aiment bien.  
-C’est vrai ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ?” Chanyeol se contorsionne pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kyungsoo.  
“Que tu sois médecin leur a fait bonne impression je ne vais pas te le cacher” Kyungsoo sourit à la boutade. “Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer.  
-J’ai hâte aussi qu’on se revoit dans des circonstances autres que ..” il désigne le lit d’hôpital “.. celle-ci.”  
Kyungsoo sent le corps de Chanyeol s'alanguir contre lui, se faire plus lourd et plus chaud.   
“Tu es fatigué ?   
-Ce sont les médicaments.   
-Je devrais peut-être te laisser ?”  
Chanyeol se retourne pour serrer Kyungsoo dans ses bras.   
“Tu ne peux pas rester ?   
-Non, les visites ne sont pas autorisées la nuit, et tu dois te reposer.   
-Mais tu pourrais dormir avec moi, comme tu bosses ici.”  
Kyungsoo affiche une moue peinée.   
“Désolé. Il faut que je rentre, me doucher et me changer pour demain.” Kyungsoo passe une main sur son visage pour caresser son visage. “Et tu dois te reposer. Je travaille de jour demain, je viendrais avant mon service pour te voir.” Relevant le visage, Kyungsoo dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le soulagement est palpable. “J’ai vraiment eu peur tout à l’heure, quand Sehun est venu me prévenir.” Il sent l’étreinte de Chanyeol s’affermir. “Je .. je t’aime”. 

C’était la première fois qu’il prononçait ces mots et la réaction de Chanyeol est vive. Dans un sursaut, il tourne son attention vers son compagnon.   
“Qu’est-ce que tu as dis ?   
-Tu m’as entendu Yeol.” Le ton de Kyungsoo est comme un murmure mais plongeant son regard dans le sien, Chanyeol est sensible à l’émotion qu’il peut y lire.   
“Re-dis le moi.”  
Dans un premier temps, Kyungsoo fait un geste pour se détourner mais il sent la main de Chanyeol passer sous son menton pour conserver son visage face au sien. Sa résistance failli et il se rapproche pour murmurer “je t’aime” une nouvelle fois avant de l’embrasser. 

Profitant de cet instant d’intimité, le couple reste encore un long moment à simplement savourer la présence de l’autre avant que Kyungsoo ne se rende compte que Chanyeol sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil mais sur le moment il n’a vraiment pas envie de le quitter. Kyungsoo ferme les yeux et profite du calme pour caler une fois de plus sa respiration sur celle de Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello .. again !   
> Un petit deuxième parce que .. l'idée me restait en tête et, qui n'aime pas voir un puppy Chan all pampered by his Soo ^^ 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !   
> Des bisous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!
> 
> Chansoo me manquait et après avoir essayé d'en lire une multitude, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais juste envie de les imaginer dans une nouvelle aventure.. donc TADA !  
> C'est une Os assez courte - par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire - et je reste à la surface de la romance mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de simple. - et pour être honnête, un sequel est déjà à moitié écrit ^^ 
> 
> En tout j'espère que vous avez aimé cet Os, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'encourager ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien !  
> Xoxo


End file.
